Stat Checks
In Monster Prom, successful dialogue choices are based on which Stats the player has more of between two choices, each with an assigned stat. There are six stats: SMARTS, BOLDNESS, CREATIVITY, CHARM, FUN, and MONEY. For example, if the player character has 13 points in FUN, and 9 in SMARTS, choosing the dialogue option associated with FUN will result in a successful outcome, and an increase in stats (ex. +2 CHARM, +1 MONEY). On the other hand, choosing SMARTS will result in a negative outcome, and a decrease in stats (ex. -2 MONEY, -1 BOLDNESS). These stats can be increased by going to Class, the Bathrooms, the Auditorium, the Gym, the Outdoors, and the Library, respectively. However, the player doesn't necessarily have to succeed in a Stat check to gain favor with the monster they're romancing. These are mostly at the start of the game, when the game gives the player a chance to romance someone other than the person corresponding to the answer in the quiz at the start. In addition, stat checks sometimes require the player to have enough of a certain stat in order to succeed, even if the player has more of that stat than the other option. Damien Stat Checks First line: You see Damien beating the piss out of a goblin, like he always does when he's depressed. You go over and ask him what's up. Last line: I mean, is there anything rad I can do as a king of hell? Literally anything? First line: You're daydreaming about how Damien would look walking down the aisle towards you... Last line: Quick! Suggest the most badass and romantic crime for an excellent date with Damien! First line: Partway through class you break up into groups. You notice Damien by himself at a desk, thinking hard. Last line: You never though you'd see the day when Damien would ask your advice about destructive tools, but you've been preparing nonetheless. You tell him: First line: Later, you see Damien packing a bag. Last line: Anyway. Just brainstorming some ways to keep things entertaining beyond fuckin' ditching. First line: You see Damien pacing the stage, stabbing the air with his cardboard lance. Last line: Ummmm, you better give him a reason not to murder you, just in case. First line: It's later when you're minding your own business and definitely not doodling pictures of Damien in your notebook... Last line: Don't fuck this up -- it's time to suggest the baddest, raddest, maddest tattoo of all time, which is... Liam Stat Checks First line: At the end of class the teacher passes back your quizzes from last week. Liam looks at his and sighs. Last line: This is not going well for Liam. You jump in and save the day: First line: Later, you see Liam beaming to himself. Liam? Beaming? Last line: You! Save me from the consequences of my actions! Suggest an idea that lives up to my own hype! First line: You hang out afterwards to impress Liam with your sweet Instagram filters. You're really making some headway, when... Last line: No! It seems the Prince has bewitched Liam with his idiotic proposal! All is lost... unless you can think of something even more disruptive to marry. First line: Later, you see Liam rolling his eyes at his phone. You ask him what's up before he can roll them right out of his head. Last line: What kind of status could I post that would be idiot-proof? Miranda Stat Checks First line: You see Miranda frantically running around and bothering people. You come up to ask what's going on. Last line: Now he is missing. Help me! The test is almost upon us! First line: You're minding your own business when Miranda comes rushing up to you, clearly distraught. Last line: Please, help me put my poor mind at ease: how can I possibly identify potential traitors in my court? First line: Afterwards, a royal procession five hundred members strong informs you that Miranda has requested your presence at dinner tonight. Last line: Quick, pick something before she realizes that you've never been anywhere fancier than Wilmer's Chicken Hut! Polly Stat Checks First line: You see Polly looking unusually depressed. She's usually on hella good drugs at this time of day. You ask what's up. Last line: First line: You're just getting ready to leave when you get a text from Polly: "hay bbe lez party." Last line: Oh, you've got some ideas, and they're the spiciest: First line: On your way out, you spot Polly still wearing the lab coat she stole from that human party the other night. Last line: Anyway, I'm going to a bar mitzvah tonight and I need your scientific advice: what can we do to push this party over the edge? First line: But none of that matters. You're late to meet Polly for more party experiments! Last line: So, brainstorm time, how can we put the "fun" back in "funeral"? Scott Stat Checks First line: There you are, swiping through potential MonsterMatch dates, when you spot Scott pacing and muttering to himself in distress Last line: Aww, poor Scott. It's up to you to help him rally-- First line: Later, you see Scott all but skipping down the corridor, cheerily rattling off some sort of list. Last line: Okay, now he's just naming things he can see. You'd better jump in. First line: You hear an almost dog-like whimpering and go to see what sort of poor animal is in pain. Last line: That wasn't three things, or one thing. But you still have some ideas! Vera Stat Checks First line: You notice Vera standing in the corner, pissed. Last line: First line: Without warning, Vera pulls you aside and hisses in your ear. Last line: Ugh, it's such a chore being this beautiful all the time. How am I ever going to get rid of him? First line: As you walk down the hallway trying to beat a level of Bone Crush on your phone, you run smack into Vera, also engrossed in her phone. Last line: Now I just need to find a way to reinforce the superiority of the Cools over the Un-Cools. First line: You turn around to find Vera staring at you. This often happens, but for some reason it's not a death stare this time. Last line: But if you don't want this to be more than just a one-time thing, you'd best come up with an incredible dinner gift to win her over... First line: Later, you're wandering through the halls, when you hear a voice from around a corner... Last line: You'd be willing to cover up the literal murder I've committed, no questions asked. Right? First line: The teacher hands back your latest test. Vera glares at hers, all her snakes hissing. Uh-oh. Last line: Right. Now. First line: You see Vera at the mirror, attempting to tame her hair with a cattle prod. Last line: Maybe you can give her a brilliant hair care tip, or at least make her feel better about having snakes for hair. First line: After the game, you spot Vera desperately trying to ignore Coach, You go over to see if you can help. Last line: Vera’s thinking, but you already know the perfect workout. You shout out: Interdimensional Prince Interactions First line: You're making your daily protection payment to Vera when suddenly... Last line: But how will you undermine Vera's confidence in the Prince's financial status? First line: In the middle of everything, a portal opens up and swallows Vera, Polly, and Liam. You dive in to rescue them, and straight into... Last line: But before Polly can answer, you buzz in yourself! Now's your chance to give an answer that will end the competition and send the Prince packing! First line: You come to, as if you had been knocked out or drugged or something, to the sound of... Last line: If you don't step in, at least one or two of these people are going to end up married to the Prince out of sheer hyper-competitiveness. Thinking quickly, you... Two Characters Stat Checks First line: Rehearsal ends for the day, but you notice Scott and Miranda still sitting near the stage, watching something. Last line: No, of course not, for Daddy has assured me that I am never wrong! We need only change some small detail... First line: You stay long after everyone else has gone. Last line: But I feel that I'm not yet meeting my full potential. I need an even more badass training method. Any ideas? First line: After, you're walking along when suddenly a car skids to a halt just in front of you. Last line: Seems like this drag race is pretty imprtant to the two of them... and that they're not going to come to an agreement on their own. Looks like it's up to you to be the voice of reason! First line: Scott and Polly pull you aside, one of them holding each of your arms. Whatever's going on, it's serious. Last line: That's all the incentive you need. You hook them up with your ultimate cheating technique: First line: Later that day, you're out shopping with Vera and Polly when A WILD COCKATRICE APPEARS. Last line: Scott and Damien see everyone looking at them and wisely hide inside a clothing rack. What are you going to do about this creature? First line: You notice Vera showing off an elaborate new necklace to Miranda. Last line: I could not disagree more. You there, settle this dispute for us: what is the best way to let people know how powerful you are? First line: You see Miranda and Vera chatting away, their eyes gleaming the gleam of the scheming. Last line: But why not start with the easily manipulated in the first place? Player, what do you think? First line: In the course of your activities, you come across Vera and Polly hatching yet another scheme. Last line: They don't seem to have any immediate ideas. Maybe you can offer a solution? First line: You're minding your own business when Vera grabs you by the collar and yanks you into a huddle with her and Polly. Last line: (Keeping in mind that if you say no, I will have you skinned.) First line: You see Scott and Polly huddled around a computer, wearing their custom PRANK MASTERZ shirts. Last line: Help us! Help us prank the internet! Online! First line: You notice Polly and Scott on the lawn doing... something? Last line: Yeah, like, do you know anything about yoga? Do you have any tips for how to do yoga the best? First line: you see hordes of your classmates running away from Vera and Scott. They're all screaming "SPOILERS!" Last line: We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need ideas! First line: You notice Liam and Damien talking to each other. Maybe you're a little jealous, so you decide to join them. Last line: Liam seems to be drawing a blank. But you're not! Your idea is simple, yet effective: First line: You notice Damien and Liam arguing as intensely as they are stupidly. Last line: You suggest they decide the issue by... First line: You see Liam talking to Miranda. Miranda looks confused, and Liam looks frustrated. Uh-oh. Last line: You've got this, no problem. It's so simple: First line: But Liam isn't paying attention to any of that. He corners you afterwards to lecture you on Instagram filters. Last line: But what to do? First line: Afterwards, Miranda beckons to you from a darkened corner. Last line: Now, how can we secure a win for Liam, when he is opposed to running or making any effort to win? First line: You notice Damien and Miranda squatting on the grass, poking something with a stick. Last line: "Hey!" says a tiny voice. First line: After a fearsome battle, you find that you, Vera, and Scott are the sole survivors of a bloody and terrible dodgeball match. Last line: Then what we need is a fast way to turn this game around! First line: With that out of the way, you hurry away to your secret meeting with Miranda. Last line: You tell Miranda not to worry. You've seen plenty of teen rom-coms. You know how this part goes: More than Two Characters Stat Checks First line: You've spent the last half hour arguing with Liam about which celebrities are into paleo diets and he's about to put an end to it. Last line: Okay, it's clear Damien is losing his shit over this. You feel kinda responsible, so the least you can do is handle some damage control by stopping Miranda and Polly from seeing his phone too. First line: you hear a cry of anguish. It sounds like several of your friends getting their asses kicked at a videogame. And it is! Last line: Now it all comes down to making the right choice: which absurd character will be the game changer in this match? First line: You're arguing with Liam, Polly, and Miranda about use of the word "indie," what its true meaning is, and if it's worth using at all nowadays... Last line: C'mon! Let's think of a plan! Player, any ideas? You're the one with all the wacky plans! First line: After that, you engage in a deadly match of Truth or Dare or Death with Polly. And that would be a super interesting event to cover... Last line: A tough choice indeed! It's your opportunity to convince Polly of one of the options, because no one is preventing you from making choices based on who you want to ask to prom! First line: And here comes Liam, ranting to anyone who will listen about the failings of living flesh. Last line: Whoa, are you guys talking about fad diets? Sign me up! I'll do anything that'll get me more ripped. ANYTHING! First line: After dodgeball comes the obstacle course. You stare across the gym at it, terrified, as are most of your classmates. Last line: Well, don't just stand there. Show them what you got! Clear the course! First line: You see Miranda, Vera, and Polly gathered around a table covered in books. Could they be studying? No way! Last line: Oh boy. If you don't figure out a way to get the Coven out of here, you might have to break up a brawl. Any ideas? First line: Later, you see Miranda and Vera cornered by the Wolfpack, who are watching them like a pack of wolves. Last line: Yikes. Like, they're relatively well-intentioned, but you should definitely step in and save one of them! First line: You're packing you stuff after class when suddenly... Last line: You dig down to the bottom of your soul, and bust out... Lunchtime Interactions With Main Six Damien and Liam First line: When you reach Liam and Damien's table, you find it absent of food, but covered in paperwork. Last line: Yes, we have indeed encountered a culinary block. Perhaps you can suggest something appropriately artistic? First line: You find Damien brandishing his usual silverware -- a hammer and chisel -- while Liam looks on in horror. Last line: Looks like these two are at an impasse. Maybe you can solve the dispute and score some romantic cred at the same time. First line: You've just sat down to eat with Damien and Liam... Last line: The Slayer is right between the three of you. You can't save Liam and Damien. But if you act fast, you might just be able to save one. Damien and Miranda First line: As usual, Miranda sits before her immaculate array of carefully arranged silverware. Damien, predictably, is examining her biggest knife. Last line: This is ridiculous. Yo, you there, which knife would you use to kill a guy? And don't say the fish knife. Damien and Polly First line: Strange, you could have sword Polly and Damien were at this table when you picked it... Last line: Oh, totally. As long as we can get away from Buzzkill the Bear over there! Damien and Scott Damien and Vera First Line: You find Damien and Vera hunched over a scale model of Spooky National Bank made of milk cartons, lunch trays, and ketchup packets. Last Line: Luckily, you're a heist mastermind. Before Vera or Damien can react, you... Liam and Miranda Liam and Polly First line: You find Polly and Liam not eating, as usual. You know, because they're undead. Last line: Both judges turn to you. "What do you think, tie-breaker judge? Whose meal truly is... the cat's pajamas?" First line: When you arrive at their table, you find that Polly and Liam aren't eating, they're just taking pictures of their food. Last line: While Liam and Polly were busy bantering, you were busily arranging a dope food pic of your own. And now to complete your masterpiece: Liam and Scott First line: You take your seat between the strongest and smartest men you know. Last line: Maybe your choice of a snack can get one of these boys to want to snack on you... in an innuendo way, not literally. First line: You find Liam taking a picture of his food, and Scott taking a picture of... also Liam's food? Last line: Uh-oh, tempers are running a little high. Looks like it's up to you to settle this dispute. Liam and Vera Miranda and Polly First line: Polly and Miranda sit together, surrounded by Miranda's customary crowd of serfs. Last line: Well, you're on the spot now. What will it be? Miranda and Scott Miranda and Vera First line: You arrive at your chosen table to find Vera looking askance at Miranda's lunch -- a single, very suspicious-looking apple. Last line: Girl, we need to have a little talk about feminism. You, back me up on this. Tell her she doesn't need to poison herself for the sake of a man. First line: You arrive at your chosen table to find Miranda folding napkins at Vera. Last line: You decide to show off your most impressive napkin fold: Polly and Scott First line: You find Polly and Scott huddled at your chosen table. If these two are together, it can only mean one thing: Last line: You've been waiting all your life for an opportunity like this. You propose the ultimate food prank: Polly and Vera Scott and Vera First line: Vera's drinking her customary lunchtime scotch (because you can drink whatever the hell you want at this school), but Scott's not making it easy for her. Last line: Scott's not gonna drop it unless you do something, so you cut in and say: First line: Watching Vera eat is usually pretty disturbing -- her snakes eat at the same time she does... Last line: This seems like a really tense situation. You resolve it in the only way you know how: by opening your mouth and yelling... First line: As you approach the table, you see Vera delicately lifting a forkful of quinoa to her mouth (she brings lunch from home), when... Last line: No, that can't be it. I must not be cheerleading hard enough! Hey, friend, maybe you can help me! Lunchtime Interactions With Side Characters Lunchtime interactions with side characters always yield +4 of a stat. First line: You're hoping to enjoy your meal in peace, but Coach seems to have a different idea. Last line: It would be rude to turn him down, and who knows -- maybe you'll gain some benefit after all! Coach holds out two pill bottles: First line: You've barely sat down when the whole Wolfpack comes running over, clearly panicking. Last line: Right now! What do you want? We'll do literally anything! First line: You find the Slayer sitting alone at a table... is she even a student or what? Last line: Oh, you're something much better. You're a... First line: You're about to dig into a delicious bowl of beef jerky when you see the wolfpack across the table, panting at you. Last line: Haha, whoops! Guess we've gotta trade after all, huh? Which of our foods do you want, dog? First line: You were planning to sit by yourself today, but the only table you can find is partly taken by the Coven. Last line: "Aww!" says the audience. You know, a magical enhancement doesn't sound half bad. You can choose either of the two options: First line: You're just about to take a bite of your sandwich when some douchebag rips a hole in the fabric of reality. Last line: The choice is yours! Weekend Interactions Weekend events require the player to make a choice between two other players. Choosing the other player with the most of a certain stat will provide a bonus to both players, which choosing the one with the least amount of the required stat will result in a demerit. First line: Weekend time! You're with Miranda, Liam, Player, and Player in Liam's apartment. Last line: It will take two proficient tabletop gamers to beat the owlbear. You know you kick ass... but which of your friends is also amazing at tabletop games? First line: That weekend, Vera invites you and some friends to an abandoned warehouse to help kill a dude. You wouldn't miss it for the world. Last line: Hell no. You're not spending your hard-earned cash on this. Luckily, you've got a super rich friend you love to take advantage of in emergencies: First line: You're hangin' out with some of your absolute best buds -- Last line: Time to grab one of your other friends to perform this bold and daring dance with you! But which one will be up to the challenge? Category:Gameplay